Turn Around
by FemaleDuoMaxwell
Summary: for those who have read the one before, I had to change some things. But its just a sap please r


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing * sigh *wish I did though, but I would just like to use them for this fanfic. ^-^  
  
  
The trees were beautiful and the air smelled of early spring. Relena walked down the sidewalk of the local public park, to meet Hilde in the center by the water fountain. Hilde had planed a day for the two of them, to get Relenas mind off of work and the stress it caused. She looked around the park at all of the people. They just looked so happy, "but why, what's wrong with me?" she thought as she finely reached the water fountain. She waited there, looking at her watch. "Where is she, I was really late...but Hildes never late" she mumbled to herself. Relena waited there for about an hour, and then decided that Hilde had obviously forgot about their plans. But that kind of thing wasn't unusual to her, it had always happened then and there. Like the time she wanted to say her last good-byes to Heero, but he had not wanted to or forgot she wanted to tell him something. Most likely he didn't want to talk to her as always. That's when she just gave up trying to talk to him and chase him down. If he didn't like her there was no sense in being pushy and obnoxious. She started to walk around a little when it started to rain softly, but it didn't bother her any. She watched as some of the many people scattered out of the park into their cars, but some stayed and continued to do what they were doing.   
  
She walked on, looking at the sky then at the ground. She used to care about walking in the rain without an umbrella, but it really didn't matter anymore, nothing mattered. All of a sudden she felt a hand touch her shoulder softly. She turned around, half scared of who it could be, and looked up at their face. It was a young man, slim but muscular, finely she realized that she knew his face. "Hee..Heero?" She asked, hoping she was right, but was it really him, had he come back?   
  
"Yes, Relena..its me. Hilde had made plans with you because I wanted to see you instead of her, but I didn't think you would come If you knew It would be me. I'm sorry I am so late, Duo just insisted I had to take him over to Hilde's place". He said, in a new deeper voice, with a sound of concern. Relena looked at him half tear-eyed, trying not to cry in front of him. "What's wrong?....Its me isn't it?", Heero stared at her, kind of sad at the thought. "No....its just that I thought...you did to hear from me at all....and that's why I left you alone", with her face looking at the ground.   
  
He took his hand and lifted her chin, then running a hand down her cheek, noticing she had been crying. "I'm sorry Relena...I..I didn't mean to...I am truly sorry Relena, that's why I had to come back. I don't really have an accuse for leaving you to be upset for four years. I just finely woke up from being a child". She looked at him wiping her tears away, noticing that it was still raining. Heero looked up at the sky for a short time and then looked back down, "Would you want to come back to the house, Duo and I share it, but I doubt he's there?", it was then silent for a second, then Heero mumbled to himself "or maybe..he's there". "Sure, I'd love too", Relena smiled as they walked to Heero's car and got in.  
  
They drove for awhile, going out of town into what seemed to be something of a forest. Finely they reached a rather large house and stopped. He looked at the other car that was parked in the driveway and shook his head, remembering that it was Hilde's car, Relena looked over at him and laughed lightly. He took Relena into the house, and shut the door behind them. Heero noticed that Relena was shaking, so he lead her into his room to get one of his dry shirts for her.  
  
"I'll be right back, I'm going to see what Duos actually doing up there...I hate to think about it though" he shut the door slightly and left towards Duo's room. Heero looked in his room, there he was on his couch asleep with Hilde in front of him(also asleep), and the TV on. He shut Duo's door and went back down stairs toward his room to see how Relena was doing. She was outside his room, dressed in one of his green tank tops and a pair of his smaller jogging pants. He stopped a few inches in front of her, admiring how different but good she looked. He smiled at her, which caused her to blush slightly.  
  
"Would you like some tea...or something to eat?", with hand motions, not knowing he was doing them. "Sure, tea would be fine...thank you", she smiled and watched him walk out of the room into the kitchen. She walked into the livingroom, surprised by how clean Heero and Duo kept the place, that not being Duos best trait. Heero walked into the livingroom with two cup of tea and gave one to her. "Thank you Heero", and walked toward the large livingroom window, looking out if it. She set her tea down on the table, still looking out the window.   
  
"Heero...what made you come back, was it really me?"  
Heero set his tea down onto a table and walked over to her, turning her around softly with his hand. Relena felt bad that she had said that and put her hands on his sides, hoping he wouldn't be mad at her. He put his hand on the side of her face and gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Of course I did", Heero smiled, again lifting her chin up, his eyes meeting hers. He bent his head down slowly and kissed her. It deepened and became much serious.  
  
In the morning Duo woke up seeing that Hilde had too and was stretching. They went down stairs to make breakfast and to see if Heero was home. "I hope he isn't...and if he was...and saw me...I'd never hear the end of it" Duo thought as he got dressed and went down stair following Hilde. Duo looked out the livingroom window and seen Heero's car out in front, and walked back into the kitchen. "Wow...Heero is home, I'm going to see if he's awake", Duo started to walk out of the kitchen when Hilde stopped him, "maybe you shouldn't....ok go ahead...just don't wake the poor guy up, he's probably exhausted". He went and open the door to Heero's room and looked in. But something was strange, he had his back to the door and he was curled up. Duo snuck over to take a small peek at why he was sleeping that way, like he was holding someone. He was, "Oh my God", Duo thought, as he seen the small dark-blonde girl wrapped in Heero's arms. He quickly snuck back out of the room, running into the kitchen where Hilde was making breakfast.  
  
"You'll never believe what I just seen!...Well Heeros here, but not alone.", Hilde looked at him stopping what she was doing, with her eyes wide, " Uh..you know whos in there".   
"No way...", she said in astonishment, " well..leave them alone, we are just as bad".  
" Alright, you have a point", he said smiling.   
  
They ate breakfast and went into the livingroom to watch TV and read. Heero woke up and looked down at Relena in his shirt and smiled. He gently kissed her neck until she woke up. She opened her eye and smiled, running her fingers down his arm. Relena put back on her, now dry, clothes and Heero put back on his green tank top, just incase Duo and Hilde woke up.   
  
"Lets go get some breakfast, even though its going to wake up Duo of course" Heero looked at her. "Sure, sounds good". They walked out of Heero's bedroom, Relena first and Heero grabbing her back as though to make a game of it. Heero jumped in front of her slightly pushing her back, holding her. When they had reached the kitchen there was Hilde making breakfast and Duo talking to her from the other side of the counter. All of them dropped dead silent, Heero and Relena stopped playing around, and Duo and Hilde stopped talking.   
  
"Thought you two would be hungry, so I made extra food", Hilde broke the silence and looked at the two in the doorway. But Duo couldn't hold his laughter back any longer at the thought of what he had seen, the perfect solider and his love.  
  
"DUO!!", screamed Hilde, "so much for being nice huh!"  
  
"Huh?....what?", Heero said in confusion, then realizing what he had seen, he could add a comment on to the discussion also, "..well...your right...but no more than you two were doing", smiling at the other two.  
  
"Ok your right...truce", reaching his hand out for Heero to shake. "Truce", Heero replied, with the two girls smiling at each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well how'd I do?...At least for such an angst like me * sigh * , which is who I am. Tell me what ya think...plus...I ALWAYS write back to those who say something.   
  
Female Duo Maxwell  
  



End file.
